In recent times, the development of a hybrid vehicle, a fuel cell vehicle, an electric vehicle, or the like, has been actively performed to improve fuel efficiency and reduce an exhaust gas. A brake apparatus i.e., a brake apparatus for a vehicle is necessarily installed in such a vehicle, and here, the brake apparatus for a vehicle is an apparatus for reducing a speed of a moving vehicle or stopping the vehicle. A conventional brake apparatus for a vehicle is classified as a vacuum brake configured to generate a brake pressure using a suction pressure of an engine, and a hydraulic brake configured to generate a brake pressure using a hydraulic pressure.
The vacuum brake is an apparatus for providing a larger braking force with a small force using a pressure difference between a suction pressure of a vehicle engine at a vacuum booster and an atmospheric pressure, i.e., an apparatus for generating a output force sufficiently larger than a force applied to a pedal when a driver presses down on a brake pedal.
The conventional vacuum brake should supply the suction pressure of the vehicle engine at the vacuum booster to form a vacuum state, and thus, fuel efficiency is reduced. In addition, in order to form the vacuum state even upon stoppage of the vehicle, the engine should be driven always.
In addition, since the fuel cell vehicle and the electric vehicle have no engine, a conventional vacuum brake configured to amplify the pedal pressure of a driver during braking cannot be applied. In the case of the hybrid vehicle, since an idling stop function should be implemented upon stoppage to improve the fuel efficiency, a hydraulic brake is required to be introduced.
That is, as described above, since a recovery brake function should be implemented in all vehicles to improve fuel efficiency, the function can be easily implemented when the hydraulic brake is introduced.
Meanwhile, an electronic control brake apparatus serving as a type of hydraulic brake is a brake apparatus for detecting a pedal operation of a driver using an electronic control unit and supplying a hydraulic pressure to a master cylinder to transfer a brake hydraulic pressure to wheel cylinders of wheels to generate a braking force.
The electronic control brake apparatus comprises a brake actuation unit (BAU) constituted by a master cylinder, a reservoir, a pedal simulator, an input rod assembly, and so on, to control a brake hydraulic pressure applied to the wheel cylinders, an anti-lock brake system (ABS)/electronic stability control (ESC) unit configured to independently control the braking force of the wheels, and a hydraulic pressure generating unit constituted by a motor, a pump, a control valve, and so on.
However, since the units that constitute the electronic control brake apparatus are separately provided and installed, a mounting space is required to be secured due to the limitation of the mounting space of the vehicle, and a weight thereof is increased. For this reason, an integrated electronic control dynamic brake apparatus having a simplified structure to improve stability of the brake and a mounting property of the vehicle according to necessity has been developed.